


It's MY Turn to be the Omega

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Alpha!Barley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, At school, Cuz Barley wants it, Cuz Betas are rare in this world, Ian goes in heat, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Ian, They still love each other, but is trying not to fall for Ian's charms, cliffhanger!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ian, from the day of his birth, was already deemed an Omega. Laurel has always explained to Barley in the absence of their father that he always had to take care of his little brother. Of course, 'taking care of' Ian could mean more ways than one. (To everyone who's written Alpha Ian and Omega Barley, here's me with this story XD)
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	It's MY Turn to be the Omega

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the lovely anon who requested a needy Omega Ian and Alpha Barley! This will be my first attempt at an A/B/O fic, so any feedback is appreciated! (I did not mean to make it angsty in the beginning, but here we are :')

Laurel was in the last week of her pregnancy. However, she was waiting in her husband's hospital room, holding his hand. The doctor said it was only a matter of time before.. She didn't want to think about it as she placed Wilden's hand on her stomach.

"There's Ian." She whispered, and Wilden smiled as he could feel Ian kicking.

"I can't wait to see him." He responded as he continued smoothing his hand over Laurel's stomach. "You will." She insisted. She turned back to the door, where their little three year old Barley stood.

"Barley, don't you want to come in?" He shook his head fervently. He looked scared. "Barley?" Wilden looked over at him and smiled. "I'll always love you, kiddo."

~

A few days later, Laurel gave birth to Ian. It was bittersweet, watching Barley coo over his baby brother, the brother he's always wanted. She fought hard to keep the tears from sliding down her face. Wilden wasn't there to wipe them away.

~

After spending a week in the hospital, the Lightfoot family prepared to return home. Laurel was determined to stay positive for Barley and asked him to feed Ian. Barley was happy to hold the bottle for his brother as Laurel drove home.

Once they got in the house, she took Ian out and patted his back so he could burp.

"Barley? Remember how Dad always took care of me?" Barley nodded, looking at his mom curiously.

"Well, since he isn't around anymore, I need you to help me take care of Ian."

"Yes, mommy!" He exclaimed, smiling as he hugged his mom just as Ian burped loudly. They were startled at how loud it was, but laughed together. When Barley got older, Laurel would explain to him the dynamics of their world.

There was a medical record during her ultrasound that revealed Ian was an Omega. Barley was already showing signs of an Alpha. Laurel was determined. She could make this work.

~

16 years later, Ian was getting ready for his day as per usual. He pulled on Dad's sweatshirt, smiling in triumph as he put it on. He glanced toward the calendar where his birthday was circled in marker. He smiled and headed downstairs. 

His mom was working out in front of the TV, shouting that she was a mighty warrior. 

"Morning mom!" He shouted over the music, heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. He made himself cereal just as Laurel came up to squeal about him being an adult man while attacking his face with kisses. 

"No, mom!" He protested, wiping at his face. "Hey, buddy, don't wipe of my kisses!" She retorted just as she noticed what he was wearing and stopped. 

"What?" He asked. 

"You're wearing your dad's sweatshirt.." She said, smiling at him fondly. "Oh, you're all so grown up.." She was about to kiss him again when Ian backed away with his cereal, laughing. 

"I need to eat!" He proceeded to move Barley's game, but before he could finish, Barley wrapped his arms around him from behind, pulling Ian flat against his chest.

"Halt! Doth my brother dare disturb an active campaign!?" Barley said in a deep voice and Ian laughed pretending to struggle.

"I just need space to eat, that's all!"

"You know, Ian, a boy of 16 would have his strength tested in the Swamps of Despair.." Barley said mysteriously. "Well, I'm not testing anything until I get to eat!"

"Is that a promise?" Barley teased, letting Ian go with a grin. Ian caught himself before falling on the floor. "Shut up!"

Laurel grinned at her boys affectionately. "Barley's not wrong, Ian. Maybe you should learn self-defense like your mama." Barley grinned mischievously as he grabbed his mom as well. "Mom's the best Omega fighter I know!"

Laurel laughed and fought against Barley before tossing him over her shoulder. "See, mom's a might warrior." He said, holding out his hand to her. She high fived him with a grin, adjusting her glasses. "Thanks, now take out the trash." He grinned as he got up, heading outside with the trash.

Ian focused on his cereal, checking the newspaper. There was a few stories about Omegas going into heat at the worst time and Ian was interested.

He was dimly aware of the conversation that Barley was having with the police officer outside, only catching the line "Our world used to have Betas!" He glanced up curiously at the word. Betas were more rare than unicorns, and that's saying something.

After the exchange was over, Barley walked inside, a bit frustrated. "I'm sorry, mom, about your boyfriend, but you could do SO much better." Laurel snorted. "He's not my boyfriend and you know it, Barley. He hangs around because he likes to pick on you and your passion."

Barley nodded, before turning to Ian. "Ian, what do you think about Betas?" Ian shrugged lightly as he turned to the newspaper once more.

"I don't really know much about them." Barley began explaining as much as he could: that betas were "normal" and were considered the peacemakers between Alphas and Omegas. They didn't go in heat or have ruts. They were simply there, having "normal" lives.

To Barley, they were just as magical as wizards and other rare and precious things. To Ian, he still didn't quite understand them, but it probably sounded better being a Beta than an Alpha or Omega. There would be an in-between perspective that no one else had. That middle ground where Betas understood was their place in society.

Ian was still curious about the subject, but Laurel came over to them with her smoothie. "Boys, it's about time you get going." Ian glanced at the time and agreed, quickly finishing his cereal. Barley quickly popped toast in the toaster while getting the peanut butter.

"I'll drop you off, Ian! I didn't think I'd talk for that long!" Ian laughed as he dumped the cereal in the sink and suddenly felt a wave of dizziness come over him. It passed for a moment, but it was enough for Ian to grip the counter. He shrugged off the feeling, when he smelled something wonderful. He couldn't quite place it until he got closer to Barley.

The smell was overwhelming. Laurel could smell it too, but not at the same level as Ian's, and she huffed lightly. "Barley, don't forget your scent blockers!"

"Sorry mom!" He took a bandage of some kind and applied it to his neck. The feeling and smell went away. Ian was a bit disappointed, but grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. He smiled when he saw the treats for his party and closed the door.

Barley's toast was done and they hurried out the door. Barley started the van and was blabbering about how much he didn't like wearing scent blockers when Ian felt his phone buzz.

He checked the message and realized he forgot to start taking the pills in case he went into heat. Laurel had sent him a text and Ian said he forgot. He was sure he'd be fine.

Or so he thought.

~

He had no idea how he got up on the school roof. All he knew was that he was going in heat, and the safest place was up here. But how? He didn't take the stairs. It was during recess when Ian felt really hot and the next thing he knew, he was on the roof, feeling so hot that he took his clothes off. His cock was throbbing and he was mewling as he tentatively stroked himself, gasping at the immense relief.

He came almost immediately, but was also hard again in no time. He was surprised and decided the only logical way was to keep cumming. His thoughts were foggy as he continued pleasuring himself.

At one point, he remembered the sex toy Barley bought for him in case something like this were to happen. Slick dripped down his thighs as he tore open his school bag and took the toy out, looking like that of a knot, which he nearly drooled over. He whimpered as he slid it in, gasping as he could feel the toy enter him

He noticed something beside his head and noticed it was a remote. Was it a vibrator? He shakily reached for it and turned it on, crying out. It was so fucking good.

~

Barley was driving through town when he heard his phone beeping rapidly. He pulled in near a pharmacy and checked his phone. His heart nearly stopped.

"Barley, I went into heat. Please come get me." Barley gasped and decided to run into the pharmacy for the medicine Ian would need. He also grabbed extra supplies just in case.

As he drove to the school, he panicked because he wasn't sure where Ian was. Was he in class? The nurse's office? As he drove up to the parking lot, he figured it out.

Ian would never let anyone see him lose control like that. If Ian went into heat, he would retreat to the safest place where he could wait out for his heat to calm down and regain some of his senses. Barley looked around the schoolyard, noting it was recess. That meant, Ian was either inside or outside.

He didn't want to explain the situation to the front office either. Ian would be so embarrassed. He headed in the school anyway, telling the nice cyclops at the front that his mom told him to pick Ian up.

"Sure thing, Barley! He's outside at recess so you can look for him there." Barley thanked her and was about to leave before she said something else.

"I remember when you used to come here. Ian was so nervous and worried about high school, but you helped him for the whole year. I was happy you could protect him from those who bothered him because he's an Omega." Her voice dropped lower, a bit sad.

"I shouldn't be discussing this, but you should know. Ian was picked on sometimes by the older students because of his status. Most of his reports in History consist of the unfairness and the treatment of Omegas. If he feels so strongly about it.."

"Ma'am, thank you for sharing that with me." Barley said, forcing a smile. Once Ian got out of heat, he was definitely going to talk about his with him. If people were picking on his brother, he had a right to know. 

~

Ian was grateful he was sort of in his right mind again. He was able to calm down with the toy, but he still needed either the pills or the privacy to continue. He had put his clothes back on, but used his flannel and tank top to clean up all the ridiculous amounts of cum. He pulled his sweater back on, shivering as the fabric brushed against his stiff nipples. He placed everything back in his schoolbag, hoping his bag wouldn't smell. He hurried down the stairs and there was Barley. Ian felt he could sob in relief as he ran the rest of the way to wrap his arms around him. 

"Barley! Please, I want to go home!" Barley was startled at how strong Ian was and nearly fell forward. 

"Okay, okay, let's take you home." Barley scanned his face and came to a decision. He took off the bandage and placed it on Ian's neck so Ian's smell would stop wafting through the air.

They hurried past the office, waving goodbye before Ian jumped in the van, gripping the seat. The smell of Barley was in the air and Ian whined at the smell. There was that overwhelming feeling again, but it was increased ten fold. 

Barley risked a glance at Ian's face and shivered at the sight of how.. Turned on he was. He remembered the scent blocker and reached for Ian's neck to take it off and put it back on, but Ian tilted his head back, baring his neck to Barley. Barley gasped, and decided to fucking hit the gas anyway. They sped out of the parking lot of the school, and Barley had no idea where he was going. Once they reached a really vacant spot in the woods off the highway, Barley hastily unbuckled his seat belt. 

"Barley.." Barley looked at Ian and noticed how much of a wreck he was, more so than usual. During his frenzied panic while driving he hadn't noticed Ian moving to the back, gloriously naked once more. His ass was in the air and he had slid the toy in once more. 

Barley gulped at the sight and was about to take off so Ian had privacy, Ian moaned in pain. "I It's not enough, Barley.. I I need your knot.." Ian begged and took the bandage off, revealing his wonderful smell. 

Barley was taken aback and nearly growled at the sight of Ian like this. But he smacked his head forcefully, biting his lip. "No, Ian, not like this. You're not in your state of mind.." 

"B But I know you love me! Please!" Ian wriggled impatiently under his brother's gaze, shoving the toy further in. At that moment, Barley only had two options: One, he could give Ian the medicine so his heat wouldn't hurt as much. Two, he could give Ian what he wanted. 

"D Dad told me about this." Ian fought to keep his voice steady, but he was really struggling. "In one of his recordings. H He said our heats would be more painful because we're wizards." He whined as the toy was pushed in even further. 

"A And the only way it won't hurt is if someone helps me! And I want you to help me!" There were tears running down his face and Barley swore as he got back in the van, stripping rapidly. One of the supplies he got earlier was lube, but it didn't look like he was going to need it. 

He did, however, put a condom on because he had enough self-control for that. He didn't want Ian to get pregnant, not yet, anyway. 

Ian whines eagerly as he tossed the toy aside, holding himself open for Barley. "Please, please I need your knot.." He begged and Barley stopped resisting. He thrusted almost immediately all the way and Ian cried out, baring his neck once more. It took all of Barley's restraint to not mark Ian as his. 

Instead, he licked his neck, enjoying the salty taste of sweat at the back of his neck. Ian whined, pressing back against Barley and they were desperately fucking so much that the van was rocking back and forth, and steam was fogging up the windows. 

Barley came first, moaning loudly as his knot got bigger inside Ian, locking them together. Ian whimpered as he came for the third time, digging his fingers into Barley's shirt he was holding and smelling the whole time. 

Ian had the strength to turn over on his back, panting as he looked at his older brother. Barley leaned down to kiss him sweetly and Ian opened his mouth eagerly. "Fuck.." Ian breathed against his lips, moaning as Barley slid his tongue in. After their intense make out session, Ian was slowly getting better.

"Barley.. I'm so sorry I forced you to have this." Ian whispered, cupping his face gently. "Well, it's kind of bad timing.." Barley admitted, kissing his cheek. "Because I wanted to confess first." Ian's eyes widened and he smiled at Barley. 

"You know, if I was a Beta, I wouldn't have been like this." 

"Maybe. But you are who you are." Barley smiled as he sat up and pulled Ian with him, settling Ian in his lap. Ian nuzzled against his neck affectionately. 

"Besides, if you didn't go into heat, I wouldn't have been able to have you." Ian nodded, smiling as he kissed his neck lazily. 

"I guess we're stuck like this, huh?" Barley nodded, grinning at Ian. "I'll be able to help you everytime you go in heat." Ian grinned at that promise and kissed Barley again. 

~

For his first time going into heat, Ian didn't expect it to hurt so badly. But it did. It was unbearable and it fucking hurt. Mom always said it wasn't supposed to hurt. 

But Dad understood. 

And his gift for Ian back home was his wizard staff. Apart from a Visitation Spell, Wilden also left a unique spell just for Ian. 

The option to change his Omega status to a Beta's. But only if Ian couldn't stand the pain.. 

That's mostly why Wilden got hospitalized in the first place. There just wasn't a way to relieve his pain, and no amount of pleasure could change that. But now, there's a chance for Ian. 

A chance, if he was willing to take it.

**Author's Note:**

> I must end on cliffhangers XD not sure if I'll continue with the story in this way, but we'll see uwu Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
